The Palace of Death
The Palace of Death is the Christmas special in series 1 of the Doctor Who Fan Show. The old Omega costume was reused. Synopsis The Doctor must face one of his oldest enemies to save the universe... and he is dying... Plot The Doctor is piloting the TARDIS. All of a sudden, it starts flying towards something. The Doctor yells at the TARDIS to stop being pulled. The TARDIS continues being pulled towards something. Suddenly, it stops. *Opening credits play The Doctor exits the TARDIS. He is in a strange place. A huge palace is above him. A ton of creatures surround him. "We are the Rettamitna!" one of the creatures bellows. The creatures close their eyes. After a bit, they open them. "The lord wants him!" A man appears. "The lord wants this idiot, what use is he to us? Identify!" A laser hits the Doctor. "He's a Time Lord, regeneration eleven, name; the Doctor." The man gasps. "Um... take him to... um... the lord..." The Rettamitna grab the Doctor and start taking him to the palace. The Doctor arrives at the palace. He is put on a chair. A voice greets the Doctor. The Doctor asks who the voice is. "Don't you listen? The lord, that means Time Lord!" the voice bellows. The Doctor tells the voice to show itself. Omega appears. The Doctor gasps. "Your time has come Doctor," Omega bellows. Omega creates twenty Rettamitna. Omega explains Anti-Matter spelled backwards is Rettamitna. He laughs. The Rettamitna starts shooting lasers at the Doctor. The Doctor Sonics them, and then he runs away. Soon, the Doctor is running around the palace. The man walks up to him. "I am Omega's servant!" The Doctor runs away, the servant runs towards him. A man appears. The Doctor and the man look at each other for a long time. "C'mon!" the Doctor yells. The man runs after the Doctor, still not speaking. The Doctor and man hide. The Doctor just looks at the man and the man looks at the Doctor. The Doctor tries to speak, but he can't. The man nods. The Doctor explains that Omega is after him. The man nods. Suddenly a few Rettamitna appear. They start shooting lasers all around. Omega's servant appears. "Let them go," he says. The Rettamitna vanish. Meanwhile, the Doctor and the man are running towards the TARDIS. They enter. The man doesn't say anything about the TARDIS being bigger on the inside and the Doctor doesn't ask him to say it. The Doctor and the man head down in the TARDIS. Suddenly, Omega's TARDIS appears. He exits it and starts shooting lasers. The Doctor and the man run. "You can't escape my new laser hand!" Omega yells. The Doctor and the man head into a room filled with Sonic Screwdrivers. The man grabs one. He and the Doctor run out of the TARDIS, followed by Omega. Omega's servant appears. He starts punching Omega. "Go,” he yells. The man and the Doctor run to the roof of the palace. Meanwhile, Omega is fighting his servant. The servant kicks his stomach. Omega simply laughs. He shoots lasers out of his laser hand. The servant punches Omega to the floor and jumps on him. Omega stands up and uppercuts his servant. He calls for Rettamitna. The Rettamitna appear and help Omega fight the servant. The servant uses his will to destroy the Rettamitna. Omega gets angrier. He uses his will to create a sword and stabs his servant. The servant takes the sword out, not badly hurt. The battle continues. The servant and Omega move to the palace walls. The servant is hiding. Out of nowhere Omega appears and starts shooting lasers at him. The servant begins the punch him. The Doctor and the man are looking at each other. The Doctor says he hasn't seen him for a very long time. The man nods. The Doctor has a flashback: The Doctor is running around the palace. The servant walks up to him. "I am Omega's servant!" The Doctor runs away, the servant runs towards him. A man appears. The Doctor and the man look at each other for a long time. "C'mon!" the Doctor yells. The man runs after the Doctor, still not speaking. The Doctor and man hide. The Doctor just looks at the man and the man looks at the Doctor. The Doctor tries to speak, but he can't. The man nods. The Doctor explains that Omega is after him. The man nods. Suddenly a few Rettamitna appear. They start shooting lasers all around. "Your time has come Doctor!" Meanwhile, the servant and Omega are battling. Omega keeps shooting lasers. The servant punches Omega. "You aren't my servant!" Omega yells. The servant says "no, I'm not." He punches Omega. Omega tosses him to the roof. He laughs evilly and climbs up. The Doctor and the man are there. Omega shoots a laser. Omega's servant grips the roof for his life. The laser is about to hit and kill the Doctor. The man jumps in front. He falls to the ground. The Doctor looks at Omega. "The universe is mine, with my new laser hand I can destroy the world leaders!" he says. The Doctor punches Omega in the face. Omega gets knocked to the wall. He punches Omega in the face again. Omega falls against the wall. The Doctor punches Omega's face one more time. The helmet starts coming off. "You only exist because of your will, well say good-bye to that will!" the Doctor says. The helmet goes flying. Omega vanishes. The Doctor runs over to the man and listens to his heartbeat. 1-2-3-4...1-2-3-4...-1-2-3-4... It stops. The man's last word is "dad." Omega's servant pulls off a mask to reveal the Tenth Doctor. The Eleventh falls down. The Tenth Doctor helps him up. "You saved the universe," the Tenth Doctor tells his next regeneration. "I know you did," the Eleventh Doctor says as they enter the TARDIS. The Eleventh Doctor begins regenerating. "Farewell," the Tenth says as he exits the TARDIS. The Doctor regenerates. The Doctor looks outside; the world around him is melting. He screams. The TARDIS starts falling. "Not good, I don't like drops," the Doctor says. "Hopefully I'm ginger. Wait, I'm falling, so I just wanna say this: c'mon!" Characters *Matt Smith as The Eleventh Doctor *Actor The Twelfth Doctor (appears at the end) *David Tennant as Omega's Servant (Tenth Doctor in a costume) *Spencer Wilding as Omega *Nicholas Briggs as Omega's voice *Actors as Rettamitna *Actor as the Doctor's son Read More Category:Doctor Who Fan Show